O nas
Społeczność Wikii dzisiaj 'Wikia' prowadzi największą na świecie sieć treści o grach, rozrywce, kulturze i stylu dzięki zaufanej i łatwiej w ulepszaniu platformie, zaprojektowanej aby pomagać ludziom dzielić się wiedzą o tym, co kochają. Nasza doświadczona i zaangażowana społeczność użytkowników tworzy dziennie setki wiki. Obecnie, utrzymujemy ponad 350 000 wiki na przeróżne rodzaje tematów związanych w niemal wszystkimi obliczami kultury masowej: od gier, programów telewizyjnych i filmów do sportu, jedzenia, mody i bieżących wydarzeń. Portal "Gry" na Wikii to największy na świecie wydawca treści o grach i jest domem dla największych społeczności skupionych wokół najróżniejszych tytułów. Najczęściej odwiedzane tytuły to Elder Scrolls, Call of Duty, Mass Effect, Fallout i Runescape. Odwiedzający portal z grami mogą wybrać spośród 65 000 wiki o grach zawierających 2,48 miliona stron i średnią liczbą edycji użytkowników wynoszącą 25 000 dziennie. Portal "Rozrywka" urósł o 90% między rokiem 2010 i 2011, stając się najszybciej rosnącym, amerykańskim portalem o rozrywce na świecie. Setki wspaniałych społeczności współpracują w rozbudowywaniu wiki na takie tematy jak Gra o Tron, Harry Potter czy Igrzyska Śmierci. Użytkownicy budują także zawartość związaną z uniwersum Marvela i codziennie dodają nowe wpisy do wiki zawierającej teksty utworów muzycznych. Portal "Rozrywka" to najlepsze miejsce dla najbardziej zaangażowanych fanów, szukających sposobu na dodawanie i współtworzenie dokładnych i kompletnych stron na ich ulubione tematy z zakresu programów telewizyjnych, filmów, muzyki i wielu więcej. Obok gier i rozrywki, Wikia stara się zadowolić zróżnicowaną gamę użytkowników, pragnących budować strony o stylu, bieżących wydarzeniach, nauce, sporcie, potrawach, genealogii, książkach dziecięcych, a nawet ofertach pracy w sektorze edukacji. Wikia oferuje coś wyjątkowego dla każdego. Nasza Misja Filozofia Wikii opiera się trzech filarach: Uwolnić potęgę wiedzy. Doświadczenia mediów stawiających na współtworzenie zawartości pokazują, że wiele umysłów jest lepsze niż jeden. Wikia umożliwia nastawioną na współpracę użytkowników platformę, na której każdy, naprawdę każdy, może dzielić się swoją pasją i wiedzą na dowolny temat, od gier, filmów, programów telewizyjnych, przez książki i samochody, po gotowanie, edukację i podróże. W ten sposób równocześnie umożliwiamy ekspertom dzielenie się wiedzą jak i zaspakajamy ciekawość czytelników. Uruchomić osobistą i grupową kreatywność. Społeczności Wikii same występują z inicjatywą i tworzą ogromne, pulsujące życiem wspólnoty zrzeszone wokół swoich ulubionych tematów. Edytorzy połączeni są pasją tworzenia, współpracy i dzielenia się wiedzą. Widzimy, jak współpraca krzyżuje się z wiedzą rodząc zupełnie nowe pomysły na dzielenie się z innymi i motywowanie ich do działania. To sprawia, że edytorzy inspirują do kreatywności i kontaktu. Dzielić się bogatą i oryginalną zawartością. Współpraca czyni zawartość Wikii wyjątkową. Naturalnie gromadzone i łączone przez wielu ludzi informacje zaspokajają potrzebę dokładnych, dogłębnych i oryginalnych treści. Wikia napędza ten rozwój dzięki otwartej platformie stworzonej do zaspakajania ciekawości i dzielenia się wiedzą. Udostępniamy zaawansowane narzędzia wyszukiwania, narzędzia do dodawania filmów, obrazów, tekstu, quizów i wielu więcej. Edytorzy i czytelnicy Wikii wracają po autentyczne i przydatne informacje - przy średnio 4,8 odwiedzinach miesięcznie, przeglądając średnio osiem stron przy każdej wizycie. Nasza Historia Wikia, Inc. narodziła się jako pomysł Angeli Beesley i Jimmy'ego Walesa, autora powszechnej i otwartej encyklopedii, Wikipedii. Jimmy i Angela uświadomili sobie, że istnieje wiele tematów związanych z szeroko rozumianą kulturą masową, takich jak gry, rozrywka, sport, jedzenie czy podróżowanie. Wikia różni się od Wikipedii, obie korzystają jednak z technologii MediaWiki. Wikia, Inc. założona została w 2006 roku jako platforma oparta na kooperacji i rozwija się niezależnie od Wikipedii do dzisiaj. Z siedzibą w San Francisco i biurami w Los Angeles, Nowym Jorku, Londynie, Kolonii i Poznaniu, Wikia kontynuuje ulepszanie swojej platformy bazując na opiniach i doświadczeniach swoich użytkowników. W ostatnim roku wprowadzono wiele nowych funkcjonalności, takich jak powiązane filmy, nowa skórka mobilna czy niezależny przewodnik do gier, które pomagają w rozbudowie społeczności i zawartości. Nieskończone i Połączone http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120405183217/wikiaglobal/images/9/99/Fractal.png Zastanawiasz się czym jest symbol pojawiający się na tej stronie - punkty połączone liniami? To nasz sposób na przedstawienie nieskończonego potencjału współtworzonej zawartości kreowanej na Wikii. Punkty reprezentują zawartość i edytorów. Są połączone przez linie, reprezentujące komunikację i dzielenie się. Rozmaite kolory to szeroki zakres tematów. Nazywamy to naszym fraktalem. Prasa/Najnowsze wiadomości Wikia Sees Significant Increase in Daily Traffic and Time Spent: Growing Entertainment Vertical Shows Uptick in Female Engagement Sierpień 2013 Sony Online Entertainment Integrates Wikia Community in Launch Plans for MMO Everquest Next Sierpień 2013 Wikia Unleashes the Masters of Animanga Sierpień 2013 Star Trek Wikia Portal Is an Official Enterprise Kwiecień 2013 Wikia Partners with Chicago Comic & Entertainment Expo C2E2 Kwiecień 2013 Wikia Introduces First Official Mobile Apps to Assemble its 20+ Million Pages of Rich, Dynamic Community Content in a Modern, Streamlined Experience Kwiecień 2013 Generation Z: A Look at the Technology and Media Habits of Today's Teens Marzec 2013 Wikia Continues Significant Growth Trajectory: Named Top 10 Social Network by Nielsen Grudzień 2012 Could sites like Wikia be the future of fandom? Listopad 2012 Wikia unveils its new Lightbox video player and a slew of syndication deals Listopad 2012 Sony Online Entertainment Breaks New Ground With First Wikia Official Community Październik 2012 Wikia Expands Into Germany, Partners with IDG Entertainment Sierpień 2012 Flash Drives Replace Disks At Amazon, Facebook, Czerwiec 2012 Wikia Rolls Out Redesign, 20M Pages Of UGC Kwiecień 2012 The Largest Social Network You've Never Heard Of Marzec 2012 Wikia Is Biggest Number One Gaming Site Marzec 2012 Wikia: Biggest Site Nobody Has Heard Of Luty 2012 Kontakt dla prasy: Rachel Carr. Inwestorzy Amazon.com Inc. Bessemer Venture Partners Institutional Venture Partners Anioły biznesu Marc Andreessen Ron Conway Reed Hastings Joichi Ito Mitch Kapor Josh Kopelman Omidyar Network Gil Penchina Lokalizacja i kontakt Nasze biuro w San Francisco: 500 3rd St, Suite 405 San Francisco, CA 94107 Aby skontaktować się z pracownikiem Wikii, użyj .